Mine Own Library - Part II
by DrummerWench
Summary: While we waited for him to produce the Library card, in whatever form that took, Eliza examined the shelves nearest the sitting area. From quite another direction than Matt had vanished, I heard the sound of someone approaching. I stood up, my hand close to my knife. Even in a Library, you can't be too careful. (Part #3 of "Toby and the Merlin" Series); Ceres, Other (October Daye)


**Mine Own Library, Part II**

Part 2

Back in Centaur form, Matt headed into the between-stacks gloom, his horse body nearly filling the aisle.

While we waited for him to produce the Library card, in whatever form that took, Eliza examined the shelves nearest the sitting area. I made myself comfortable on an armchair. From quite another direction than Matt had vanished, I heard the sound of someone approaching. I stood up, my hand close to my knife. Even in a Library, you can't be too careful.

A tall, thin person, with long curly hair stepped into the lamplight. Ceres. Of _course_ she would have a Library card!

"October, my dear!" she said. "I thought I heard voices." She held out her hands; I took them and she bent to kiss my cheek. "I am so happy to see you."

Eliza turned toward us, a book in either hand, a finger already in one.

"Ceres, may I present Eliza Bridges, daughter of Jolgeir, King of Cats."

Eliza set the books down and curtsied.

"Eliza, this is Ceres, Blodynbryd and rose breeder." I thought giving Ceres' whole pedigree might be a little over the top for Eliza.

"It's a pleasure to meet a friend of October," said Ceres. "Are you any relation to the merlin apothecary Elizabeth Bridges?"

I managed to keep my jaw from dropping. How did she know?

"I am her daughter. Yes, she was a merlin," said Eliza.

"I am so sorry for your loss!" said Ceres. "She was a great herbalist."

"No, no-she was a merlin," Eliza said hastily, "but she is a changeling now, and in a few days she'll be fully fae!"

"That is a great relief," replied Ceres. "This is no doubt due to October's working?"

"Yes," I said. "But how did you know she was a merlin? And when did you meet her?"

"I have never met Mrs. Bridges, but I have ordered essential oils and tinctures from her. The faint single note of her mint magic signature concentrated into the extracts was all I needed."

"Even she didn't know she was a merlin until a few days ago. I suspect she's been using magic subconsciously in her herb work for years. How did you, uh, communicate with her?"

Ceres raised her eyebrows. "Have those little electric devices completely supplanted traditional mail? The Library has a post office box, and subscribes to her catalogue. I send rose extracts to her in exchange for many things I do not grow." She smiled, and I realized she was gently teasing me.

The light clipping sound heralded Matt's return. He bowed slightly to Ceres. "I see you have met! That's good, very good." He handed Eliza a small pouch. "This is the token that will open the door. Do you have your phone? Let me give you the app for finding your way here."

They pulled out their phones and solemnly bumped them together, accompanied by tapping and swiping.

"Matthew, dear, while you are preparing Library cards, please be so kind as to procure one for Elizabeth Bridges, of Green Leaf Herbs. It seems she is this young lady's mother, and another beneficiary of Sir Daye's remarkable talent."

He looked startled, but turned again to the nether regions of the Library. I wasn't miffed, _much_ , that I didn't have a Library card at all, and this Librarian was handing them out like candy.

We chatted a little while waiting, then Ceres sat down and wrote a short note for Eliza to give to her mother.

"Tell her I so look forward to meeting her, after exchanging herbals for years. She will know of me as Rosalind Woods."

Matt returned shortly, with another pouch, and an envelope addressed to Libby. "This is a direction card for the Library. It's old-fashioned, but I thought Mrs. Bridges might prefer it to the phone app, as Lady Ceres does."

The various items went into Eliza's skirt pockets, and we made our goodbyes. I thought she looked a little shell-shocked, and figured that was enough for the evening.

As we passed out through the steel door, I noted the un-glamoured rose bushes were in fact healthy, well-grown, and fragrant. Thanks to Ceres, no doubt.

We took a cab, not the bus, back to the house.

End

oOo

Some of the things I have invented for this story, which may be completely AU:

\- Libby's profession

\- Ceres' mundane name

oOo

The title "Mine Own Library" is from The Tempest:

 _Knowing I lov'd my books, he furnish'd me,_

 _From mine own library with volumes that_

 _I prize above my dukedom._


End file.
